Senior Year
by Goldenwriter15
Summary: Bloom and the Winx are starting senior year at the Alfea college for fairies, the final year before they enter the real world and their final year as students. As seniors they have to start making life changing choices and with all the evil gone they can finally have a 'normal' year at Alfea, and freshmen year: Trix, sophomore year, Lord Darkar, junior year: Valtor. Bloom/Sky story


Bloom zipped up her bag, it was senior year at Alfea, she bit her lip as she finally got the bag to close, Stella was sprawled out on the bed, her luggage avoided as Bloom rolled her eyes at her best friend's antics to get out of packing. Packing was never Stella's strong suit, she never could decide what to pack and what not to pack, she ended up packing a lot either way. So, Stella called up Bloom or showed up at the palace of Domino to ask for help with the packing, it was kind of like tradition and the fact that Stella had ten suitcases with her almost made someone think she was moving in.

Bloom sighed as she eyed the ten suitcases and gave Stella a look, "Seriously Stella, I am not packing for you like last year." She said referring to the time when she practically packed for Stella, she was never doing that again, she loved to shop sometimes and loved clothes but she was literally choosing between two dresses that had a 'huge difference' of the same color and same shape. The only difference between them is that one dress had smaller stripes and one had bigger.

Stella gave Bloom her best puppy dog face look as Bloom crossed her arms, "Oh come on Bloom, please, I'll help you choose." She pleaded as Bloom raised an eyebrow but sighed knowing that she could never get out of this, she remembered when she ran away last year at first when Stella suggested the idea, she ended up being dragged out of the kitchen by a very angry Stella who was covered in milk, eggs, and flour.

Bloom warily walked over to the first case, hoping the clothes wouldn't fling her against the wall, it was a scenario in her head ever since she had been chased by some clothes when Stella couldn't cast the right spell. She opened it and noticed that the clothes barely fit into the suitcase, she sighed as she sent a death glare at Stella, who was laying on her stomach facing Bloom.

This was going to be a long day, she thought dryly as she began to pull the clothes out of the suitcase, she started to pick the clothes she thought Stella would need and after two hours she finally did all ten suitcases and sorted through almost a thousand pieces of clothing, including shoes, "Finally." She said giving Stella an annoyed look as she sat down on one of her bean bags that had been spread across the room to be comfortable for her but also have enough room for Stella's clothes.

Stella started to do her own organization with Bloom's pile, "Too tacky." She said as she threw a shirt into the other pile, Bloom grabbed the blue shirt with a frown as Stella picked up another shirt, "So last year." Stella said throwing the crop top across the room, Bloom sighed, her room had been so clean, now it was a mess. "By the Dragon Bloom you have no taste in clothes." Stella said in disgust holding up a lime green dress, nothing looked too bad with it other than the color which Bloom would have avoided.

Bloom threw her hands up, "Well I have no idea why you came here to tell me how to pick out your clothes, sometimes you can be so lazy Stella. Plus, you bought the dress so don't snap at me." Bloom clenched her fist and jaw as she stormed out of the room, storming past Daphne, who had a bunch of nachos in her hand.

"Hey sis, what's wrong?" Daphne asked as she looked at Bloom's face, "Stella annoyed you again, and about clothes again." She said reading her younger sisters thoughts and by her face she was the least bit happy.

Bloom nodded, "I don't get it, how can she be so mean to me for trying to help her, even if I didn't really want to." Bloom said as she glared at the floor to calm down, to release her anger. She had never been so angry at Stella for making rude comments without meaning to, it just slipped out. "I should go apologize for yelling at her, see you around Daphne." Bloom said as she walked back to her room, she opened the door to see Stella sorting through her clothes, with tears running down her face.

Bloom sighed as Stella glanced up and she didn't even blink before Stella was squeezing her, "I'm so sorry for doing that Bloom, I know I shouldn't have done that when you were just trying to help me." Stella apologized, talking quickly as Bloom hugged the crying blonde back.

"It's ok Stell, and I'm sorry too, now let's get packing, we have to get to Alfea by tomorrow if we want to have time to meet up with the girls before Mrs. Griselda ties us to the beds." Bloom joked as both girls giggled and got back to work, after two hours of joking and packing they were finally done and fell back onto Bloom's bed with happy smiles on their faces.

"So." Stella started with a mischievous smirk, "How are things with Sky?" She drew Sky's name out for affect as Bloom picked up a pillow and threw it at her, Stella fell back on the bed, giggling, "You did not just throw a pillow at me." Stella said dramatically as she snapped her fingers in a z line, something she learned from an Earth show she had watched with Bloom, who giggled remembering the episode.

"I think I just did." Bloom teased as Stella threw a pillow at her, she hugged another pillow to her, feeling a blush creep up her neck at the subject of Sky. Stella grinned as she leaned forward, resting her chin on her palm as she wiggled her eyebrows, "Well he's been really busy training to be King, which I completely understand, it's a huge deal but sometimes I just wish he could just call me or even text me, that would be plenty for me. I don't want to be selfish but I just want to spend time with him, I love him, and I know it's hard for him to try and spend time with me. I just hope that we can see him, along with the rest of the guys this year."

Stella reached out to touch Bloom's hand in a friendly gesture, "Don't worry, someday you will be ruling alongside him, and guess what you are going to be so annoyed with him that you will always hang around with me." Stella said with a smirk as Bloom's face paled at the thought of being Queen, she can barely order a maid to do anything without feeling guilty or upset for doing that, how was she going to rule two entire planets since she had to rule domino because she was the fairy of the Dragon Flame and Sky had a duty to Eracklyon.

"Well let's not focus on that and instead focus on how you and Brandon are doing. Have you told your father about you two dating?" Bloom asked as Stella sighed, indicating her no, "Well why not, the least your father can do is forbid you from seeing each other and even than you two are meant to be so it will work out. Trust me, you can tell your father no. He isn't that scary."

Stella glanced at the setting sun, "I just don't want to loose Brandon and I feel like my father could do that. Then my mother would oppose him as always and they would end up fighting again." Stella said, she remembered how her parents couldn't even stand to be in the same room with each other without ripping each other's throats out. "Anyways, Brandon and I are good, he came over to visit me a couple of times over the summer and we have just been so happy, I guess almost loosing him to Valtor put everything in perspective and us almost being separated in Obsidian made us feel so much happies together."

"That's one of the good things that came out of that." Bloom laughed, "Aisha found her soul mate, Musa and Riven are now happier together, Flora and Helia are somewhat the same I suppose, Tecna and Timmy now can hold a conversation not just about video games, and you and Brandon are becoming closer. Everyone is happy and I have finally found my birth parents." She said smiling as Stella smiled back.

"You know what this calls for." Stella said with a mischievous glint in her eye, "Pillow Fight!" She screamed lunging a pillow at Bloom, causing her to fall off the bed, Bloom laughed as she threw a pillow back at Stella as Stella fell over on the bed, both girls were in a fit of giggles as Stella launched another pillow at Bloom, standing up to do so and Bloom giggled throwing the pillow back. Stella fell off the bed and soon both girls were having a serious pillow fight.

"I am the champion!" Bloom screamed as she stood up, after overpowering Stella in pillows, she did a dance move as Stella stuck her tongue out at Bloom and Bloom winked at her, "We should probably head down for dinner." Bloom said after looking at the clock seeing that it was a quarter to eight.

Stella smiled and jumped up as a pillow hit Bloom in the face, "I can always go for food, now come on, what are you waiting for Bloom?" Stella said as she marched out of the room, dragging Bloom with her and Bloom giggled as they walked down the hallway.

They arrived at the throne room and Bloom nodded for the guard to open the door and he did. Her father was seated at the front of the table with her moth to his right and Daphne next to her, Bloom took her seat on his left and Stella sat next to her, "Stella it is lovely for you to visit us on such short notice." Queen Marian said, breaking the silence that had engulfed the group.

Stella swallowed her steak, turning a bright pink out of embarrassment, "Thank you for allowing me to stay in your beautiful palace, it is quite lovely." Stella commented and Bloom mentally gaped at her, Stella barely ever spoke like that, always joking and improper.

"You were one of the ones who helped to restore Domino." King Oritel stated rather bluntly, he seemed slightly irked by Stella arriving at such a short notice that it seemed rather shocking to Bloom that he spoke to her best friend in that sort of tone.

"Oritel, go easy on her, she is young and can come and visit her friend on short notice. Mind him, he has ruled a kingdom too long that it is starting to get to his head." Queen Marian said as she playfully swatted at Oritel, but turned her soft gaze to Stella.

Stella giggled and her and Bloom shared a look, Bloom stood, "Mother, Father, and Daphne we are going to continue our sleepover." Stella also stood as she crossed her arms, Bloom kissed her father on the end, "Night dad." She said softly and then kissed her mom on the head, "Night mom." She said in the same voice, "I'll see you in the morning."

She couldn't sleep, her mind was willing for sleep to come but for some reason which she could not fathom it didn't. Bloom sighed, glancing at the peacefully sleeping Stella curled up on the bed she had conjured as a duplicate when they got back from the bizarre events of dinner. The window was open allowing the breeze of the summer air flow through the window, the crickets could be heard all throughout the kingdom.

Bloom took one last glance at Stella before slinging her legs over her own bed, she slipped her feet into some fluffy slippers, passing by a sleep Kiko as she tip toed out of the room, shutting the door behind her, careful not to make a sound. Guards didn't even speak as she passed by them, she walked into the gardens. The sound of the crickets getting much louder as she closed her eyes and exhaled.

Bloom walked along the path in the gardens, she loved the gardens, perhaps she learned her love of nature from Flora or Vanessa, but either way it made her feel serene as she sauntered down the path. During the day, the gardens were well tended in the wee hours of the morning, before most were even wide awake. The breeze blew softly as the leaves of the tree's danced in the wind against the branches that held them to the tree.

Finally, she reached the area she had claimed as her own, it was beautiful, she could spend days there just to get away from it all, even though she was under constant supervision. There was a small waterfall made by parted rocks and a pond with lily pods floating in specific areas of the pond and a bench by the pond, flowers bloomed against the bench and around the pond in an assortment of colors and a few rose bushes dotted the area around the pond, a willow tree hung proudly behind the bench and leaning over to cast a shadow at a certain time of day.

Bloom sat down on the bench, exhaling as she closed her eyes and smiled, it was times like this that she missed Sky, she wanted someone there to cuddle her and rock her to sleep, to tell her that everything is going to be alright, or to simply hold her with that beautiful smile on his face and his eyes just looking at her and to tell her she was beautiful. She sighed as a tear escaped her eye, "Oh Sky I miss you, I wish you were here." She said as she stood with a sad smile on her face.

She hoped that she could see him tomorrow when she was going to meet up with the girls and guys and hoped that his father would let him come to Red Fountain for his final year. Logically he would because his father wanted his son to be a graduate from Red Fountain not a drop out. Did that stop her from worrying that she wouldn't see him for a while? Did it stop her from thinking that she wasn't good enough for him? Never, love was making her petrified, she had her heart broken before but she was so deep in that she knew if he were to ever leave her than she would have no need to carry on.

He was her world, the light in the darkness, the one thing that could pull her out of the dark clutches of evil and depression. Another tear escaped her eye at all she would be without him, she would be nothing. She wiped away her tears, and turned to head back into the palace to hopefully go back to sleep.

Bloom got into bed, feeling sleep finally start to overcome her, she exhaled closing her eyes, welcoming the dreamless world she had been in so many times before. She didn't look at the time when she fell asleep but knew it was late, Stella and her called it a night when they stopped watching and criticizing Twilight. That was at 2:46 and it had been almost two hours since then.

"Wake up! Wake up Bloom, we're going to be late!" Bloom opened her eyes to see an angry Stella standing before her, Stella was wearing a green dress that had pink stripes from side to side and a pink belt, the dress had up and down ruffles after the belt that had a pink star on it and Stella wore some pink star hoop earring with some pink wedges that had been tied into a neat bow. Stella's bangs barely touched her eyebrows and she had a pink headband on with some pink lip stick.

"What time is it?" Bloom asked drowsily as she sat upright, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Stella narrowed her eyes with a sigh and Bloom glanced at the clock, it read 10:58 am, she never slept that late, her eyes widened, "Oh my god, when are we meeting the girls and the guys again?" Bloom asked as she got up and started to grab her clothes.

"We're meeting them in twenty minutes Bloom." Stella reminded going back to do her make up as Bloom nodded and took a quick shower, she got dressed in a blue crop top that showed her belly button and had white stripes with three hearts on the left side of the shirt, right to the person standing in front of Bloom, and a blue jean skirt with some knee-high socks and dark blue, pink, and light blue heeled ankle boots, she had a band around her left arm.

She got out of the bathroom after drying her hair, Stella was doing the finishing touches on her make-up and turned to look at Bloom, she pulled Bloom down in the chair and did her make-up in a natural way. The clock read 11:12 and Bloom mentally sighed grabbing her handbag and Stella twisted the ring off her finger, "Let's go." Bloom said doing a quick glance in the mirror to fix anything.

"Solaria." Stella said throwing the ring up and it transformed into her scepter, "Transportus to Magix." She yelled and in a flash of light they reappeared in front of a café, Stella smiled slipping the ring back on her finger, "We're early." She said as they started to walk to the bench where they were meeting up with the rest of the 'gang.'

Bloom sighed rubbing her forearm as she sat down, she noticed the figures of Tecna, Timmy, Flora, and Helia approaching and ran up along with Stella to hug Tecna and Flora, "It's so good to see you two again." Flora said smiling sweetly as Helia put an arm around her and the four sat down while Bloom and Stella stood off to the side.

"Girls!" Musa shouted as she ran towards them with a smile on her face along with Aisha, Nabu, Riven, and Brandon were behind the two girls and all six of the girls had a group hug.

"Brandon!" Stella squealed as she launched herself into Brandon's waiting arms, she hugged him and closed her eyes, snuggling into his embrace, "I've missed you." She whispered into his chest as she pulled back smiling, holding hands the couple went back to the bench.

Bloom looked behind Brandon, hopeful to see Sky but she didn't see him, "Where's Sky?" She asked Brandon softly and he looked up.

"His father wanted to talk to him, he'll catch up to us later." Brandon promised as Bloom sighed closing her eyes feeling a wave of disappointment crash through her, she opened her eyes giving a smile that didn't reach her eyes and turned to the rest of the group.

"So where are we going?" Bloom asked sitting beside Flora on the bench as they all stopped their chatter and turned to Stella who had set up the whole hang out for a day and talk thing.

Stella blushed, "We could always go shopping." She suggested with a hopeful smile, the Winx and the Specialist shared a look before they looked back at her and she sighed, "Point made, we could go to the movies or go roller skating." She suggested.

"Or we could go clubbing." Musa said as she stood up and her and Aisha started to dance.

"Maybe not." Flora said smiling slightly as Musa and Aisha sat back down with pouts on both of their face, "And don't look at me like that, it's too early to go clubbing and school starts today so maybe some other time." She pointed out which was a point, clubbing at noon was not really as fun as at night and plus they had to be on the school grounds by four.

"We could go roller skating and then get some food and then we can go to a movie, if we have time left we can hang around the park before us girls go back to Alfea and you boys go back to Red Fountain." Bloom said as everyone nodded at the idea.

"I'll text Sky and tell him we're going to the roller skating rink." Brandon said as he grabbed his phone out of his pocket and Riven rolled his eyes.

"So princey is going to grace us with his presence this time." Riven scoffed referring to the time that Sky didn't come because he had royal duties that day that came in last minute, Bloom flinched at the memory, she didn't really have fun watching everyone be all lovey dovey with each other.

"Let's just go." Musa said as she slapped Riven upside the head and he gave her a look, she gave him a death glare and he rolled his eyes rubbing his head. Musa smirked as they walked away and to the roller skating rink.

Bloom sipped her smoothie after an hour of Roller skating and Sky was still a no show, she tried to stay positive, tell herself that maybe he was running a little late but this was getting ridiculous. She eyed the entrance, hoping to see Sky and sighed closing her eyes as hands covered them, she smiled feeling the familiar touch of Sky, "Sky." She said with a smile on her face as he turned her around and smiled at her.

"Hey Bloom." Sky said with his hands in his pockets as she threw her arms around him, "Somebody missed me." He teased and she smiled at him with a small blush creeping up her neck.

"Why are you so late?" She slapped his shoulder playfully as Sky showed remorse holding her close to him as they sat down at a booth, "I was worried your father wouldn't let you come like last time." She said sighing sadly, her eyes closing as a frown formed on her face.

Sky titled her chin to look up at him, "Sorry Bloom, you know how my father is, he is constantly trying to make me stay in Eracklyon." Sky chuckled at the lecture he had been given, "But he said that he was going to let me attend Red Fountain if I did some of my royal duties like signing agreements and treaties with other realms." He said.

Bloom smiled, "I'll still get to see you so I'm happy." She said cuddling up to him, "I really did miss you Sky." She said as she closed her eyes and exhaled, she inhaled Sky's familiar clone that she loved.

"I missed you too Bloom." Sky said as he picked up her chin as she opened her eyes to look at him, he kissed her and she kissed back feeling the passion from him that she had felt for him for so long, she was so happy to be here in Sky's arms, him holding her and kissing her, they broke apart and leaned their foreheads against each other, "I love you." He said and she pecked his lips.

"I love you too Sky, now let's show these people how to skate." Bloom said standing up as they both skated to the rink and started to skate together holding hands, Bloom was looking for the girls and guys and found that Riven had fallen on the floor, her and sky shared a look before they skated over, "Hey guys." Bloom said stopping once she reached them.

"What took you so long?" Stella demanded as she caught sight of Sky, "Listen here, Bloom had been all moopy and sad since you didn't show up, don't try to hurt my best friend got that." She whispered and Sky nodded causing her to step back.

"What did she tell you?" Bloom asked as she looked up at Sky with a curiously glint in her deep cyan blue eyes, he shook his head and smiled as she sighed but nodded anyways and the duo skated off.

Bloom giggled as Sky and she sat down, "Bloom why didn't you tell me you were sad that I wasn't here?" Sky asked as the waitress skated away from them to get their drinks. Bloom sighed and looked down into her lap.

"Stella told you." Bloom stated softly, "I didn't think it was important and you're here now, aren't you?" She said as the waitress came back with Bloom's smoothie and Sky's sprite. She skated away and Bloom looked up at Sky, he had his arms crossed and he looked ready to argue, "Look Sky, we haven't seen each other since the beginning of summer, can we not fight over me being depressed that you weren't answering my calls." Bloom said pleadingly.

Sky sighed, choosing to drop the topic, he knew that if he did try to argue with Bloom it would only result in a fight between them and that was not the way he wanted to start off the new school year or the first time he had seen her in months. "So how are things back on Domino?" Sky asked as he leaned forward to rest on his elbows.

"Good." Bloom nodded and Sky looked at her for her to elaborate, "Fine." She said smiling, "Dad is a little stiff with trying to run a kingdom again and accepting that the Magic Dimension has changed and he is really stubborn but he is nice once you get to know him. Mom is so golden hearted it's hard to believe it, she is so kind and always willing to hang out with anyone and so understanding. Daphne is always sneaking food into her room." Bloom and Sky laughed at that part.

"I never thought that Daphne was sneaky." Sky said shaking his head with an amused smiled on his face, "So how has your summer been?" He asked as he walked around the booth to sit next to Bloom.

Bloom smiled, "It's been really fun, the girls sometimes come over to spend days at the pool or in the gardens. I love the gardens, they are so beautiful and I have a place I always got to when I can't sleep." She said as she leaned into Sky's chest, he frowned, Bloom hasn't been sleeping well, that's why Stella texted Brandon that she woke up late.

"Bloom are you ok?" Sky asked as Bloom looked up at him in confusion, she searched his eyes and sighed knowing what he was asking.

"I guess it's just been really hard adjusting to being a royal and sometimes it makes me restless and happens when I am anxious or sad. Sometimes when I really miss you I go down there, it soothes me so I can sleep." Bloom explained and Sky smiled, he knew she truly loved him and he couldn't be happier that he had found the perfect girl.

He tilted her chin up and crashed his lips down onto hers and Bloom let out a small squeak of shock before she accepted it, she kissed him softly as his hand ran up and down her back making her happy and knowing that he loved her as much as she loved him. Sky licked her bottom lip asking for entrance and she complied and his tongue ran across her mouth and their tongues fought for dominance which he won.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as she let out a tiny moan before they parted and she kissed him again, they broke apart and she rested her head on his shoulder. The waitress came back with their ice creams and Sky smiled at her before he started to eat his ice cream, "You better eat soon or I just might eat your ice cream." Sky said teasingly as he pointed his fork towards her ice cream.

Bloom opened her eyes and mockingly gasped, "Oh no you don't." She said as she picked up her spoon and blocked his spoon that was heading towards her ice cream, she took a bite and stuck her tongue out at Sky. "We should probably catch up with the others." Bloom said as she started to finish her ice cream.

Sky mockingly put a hand over his chest, "You don't enjoy my company." He said closing his eyes and falling on Bloom's lap as she laughed at the pout on his face.

"Ok dramatic Sky, let's see the others before I eat the rest of that ice cream." Bloom teased and he grabbed his ice cream bowl, Bloom pouted, "Come on can't I try it?" She asked and Sky smiled feeding her the ice cream.

Bloom opened her eyes and fed Sky some of her ice cream and he smirked, "Victory, I got to try your ice cream." He said as he laughed and Bloom giggled.

The waitress walked over to them with an annoyed look on her pale face, she had dark brown hair with grey eyes and pale skin. She had wanted to give blondie her number but it looked like he already had a girlfriend. "You two need to leave, we have other people who need a table." She lied flawlessly.

Bloom furrowed her eyebrows at the waitress who seemed extremely angry at her and Sky, she shared a look with him and he nodded, starting to pay the check, "Can't I pay too?" Bloom asked with a pout.

Sky shook his head, "Nope, what kind of prince let's his princess pay for food?" Sky remarked as they both stood up, not realizing the waitress was staring at the back of Bloom's head in envy. "After you my lady." He did a mocking bow as Bloom walked away.

The waitress smirked, "Hey princey, here's my number." She said slipping the thin paper out of her bra as Sky turned and looked at her with an annoyed look on his face, "Babe are you ok, you seem tense was it that ditzy red head?"

Sky glared at her, "Don't talk about my girlfriend like that and take your number and shove it right back into your bra." He said in a deathly calm voice, he turned to follow his girlfriend, "That fact that you think I am like that because I am a prince is disgusting on your part."

Bloom crossed her arms waiting by the exit, she tapped her foot to see an annoyed Sky talking to the waitress and raised her eyebrow, Stella skated up to her, Brandon on her arm, "Waitress tried to flirt with Sky again." Brandon said as he shook his head with a smirk on his face, "Looks like she commented about you Bloom because it looks like he wants to punch her."

Bloom nodded with a small smile on her face as Stella smirked, "We saw you two, you guys are too cute." Stella remarked as Bloom blushed and Brandon chuckled, Sky walked up to them and spotted Brandon and Stella talking to a blushing Bloom.

"So where are the others, we should go to a movie soon or we might not have enough time to get back to school on time." Bloom said as Sky wrapped an arm around her waist.

Brandon shrugged, "They are trying to teach Riven how to skate." He said as he gestured to Riven who fell down again with a scowl on his face as Musa laughed and helped him up again and he smirked pulling her down with him. Flora and Helia laughed as they skated past them with Tecna and Timmy following behind. Aisha and Nabu were skating around the rink, with cheerful smiles on their faces.

"We should go catch up to them." Bloom said as she started to make her way to the entrance of the rink with Stella following her.

"Don't tell me you're taking my girlfriend." Sky called out from behind them with a pout as Brandon laughed, "Fine I'll skate with Brandon but if people start to call me gay, Bloom has to kiss me." He called out causing Bloom to blush.

Bloom rolled her eyes as she started to skate to the rest of the gang, stopping once she reached them all, they were skating around the same area as Riven fell again. "Riven you really can't skate." Musa laughed as she helped him up.

"Yeah you might be worse than Stella at skating." Aisha chuckled skating up to them with Nabu. Stella crossed her arms and pouted turning away from them, "Oh don't be mad princess, he is only a little bit worse than you." She teased.

Tecna looked at her watch at the same time as Timmy who looked over her shoulder, "We have 3 hours and 20 minutes until we have to get back to Alfea." Tecna remarked at the same times as Timmy said, "We have 3 hours and 30 minutes to get back to Red Fountain."

"We should get to that movie than." Helia said as he skated up to them with Flora on his arm, everyone nodded sharing a look.

Bloom leaned off to the side as everyone said their good-byes to each other, "Hey don't I get a good bye?" Sky said from behind her as Bloom laughed and turned to him, she hugged him before he had to leave, "Bye princess." He said waving as him and the rest of the specialist got onto the ship.

"Bye." Bloom whispered as she and the rest of the girls watched as the Specialist took off and flew back to Red Fountain. "I am so excited that we are all roommates again." She said as the girls started to walk back to the school.

"Me too." Flora said as she smiled, "Also we can hopefully have a normal year, this year. Well as normal as we are going to get." Flora remarked referring to the constant battles they had faced years prior.

Stella and Musa shivered, "I hope that nothing is wrong this year, it's nice to not have to stress about how to face off the newest villain every year." Musa said dryly.

Stella nodded her head, "Last year with Chimera and Casandra was the worse, I mean they tried to take my throne and my kingdom. But wait does this mean we actually have to attend all of our classes and be expected to study."

Musa knocked on Stella's head, "Good she still has a brain in that head of hers." Musa said with a laugh, "Stella we have studied every year, so what we have to study more this year. We are seniors about to go into the Magical world." Musa said as she frowned at the last part.

All the girls frowned, "It's not going to be the same, is it?" Bloom asked as she smiled sadly, "But we will still see each other and we'll keep in touch." She said trying to reassure them and herself.

Stella sighed, "We still have an entire year to go, we can worry about this later and just live in it, let's not worry about the fact that three of us are going to be queens, one of us is going to be the best musician, one of us is going to be someone who can probably update technology, and one of us is going to be the best healer on Lynphea." Stella said with a laugh, "We have so much time on our hands."

"That has got to be the most poetic thing you have ever said." Aisha remarked with a chuckle as Stella gave her a playful glare and a shove causing Aisha to put her hands up in surrender.

"You're on time this year, I see." Mrs. Griselda said as she walked up to the six girls, Stella rolled her eyes, "But you are going to be late to Mrs. Faragonda's speech if you stand around here like childish fairies."

Stella opened her mouth to protest but Bloom slapped a hand over her mouth and faked a smile, "We were actually heading that way now, see you later Mrs. Griselda." Bloom said dragging Stella off to the main courtyard with the rest of the girls following suit.

"Why did you do that?" Stella asked with narrowed eyes as Bloom took her hand off her mouth when they were near the stage for Mrs. Faragonda.

Bloom rolled her eyes, "Stella I don't want to have detention on the first day and neither do you, remember how your father reacted to the amount of detentions we received last year." She said as she sat down on the chair that had her name tag on it.

Stella opened her mouth to argue but Mrs. Faragonda stepped onto the stage and everyone got quiet and Stella sat down with crossed arms. "It is a true pleasure to see so many new and old faces. Over the past years at Alfea we have faced the deepest and darkest evil but at the same time we have saved many people and many things from harm. Before I go into the rules of Alfea, I would like to introduce you all to some of your classmen and the fairies we all have to thank for our true time of happiness. Introducing the Winx." Mrs. Faragonda said gesturing for the girls to join her on stage.

Bloom smiled as she and the rest of the girls rose and walked to the stage, the crowd was cheering as Mrs. Faragonda handed Bloom the mic, she looked towards the rest of the girls and they gave her a thumbs up. Bloom took a deep breath and closed her eyes, facing the crowd again, she opened her eyes. "Thank you Mrs. Faragonda, I think I speak for all of us that we are happy to face a hopefully normal and evil free year. We also are excited for our futures and I think that we stand for so many things. We prove that friendships can exist, even when the people are so different. These past years have been difficult for us and for everyone in the magic universe but that has made us stronger, we are truly honored to be able to stand here today, happy and ready for another year at Alfea." Bloom said as the audience clapped and cheered, she blushed as she handed the mic back to Mrs. Faragonda.

"That was beautiful Bloom." Flora said as Stella, Musa, Tecna, and Aisha nodded their heads in agreement, "I am so happy that we are all best friends, I hope it stays this way forever." She whispered to the girls as they walked off the stage to sit in their seats.

"There is a highly likely chance that we will always be best friends." Tecna said as she looked up from her handheld, closing the screen of the technical device before she got scolded by Mrs. Griselda.

Bloom smiled at her friends before she looked up at Mrs. Faragonda who was at a booth like thing that was higher than the stage with the teachers surrounding her in a semi oval form, "Now onto more important matters, school hours will remain the same, well the amount of hours, we have reached a decision that classes will start at 9:30 and end at 4:30 with curfew for the seniors being at 8:00 and the rest of the school at 7:00. Mrs. Griselda will oversee the amount of Red Fountain ships allowed to visit for the beginning of the year until we have determined that evil is not near us. We have one rule that will be eliminated because the everlasting feud between Alfea and Cloud Tower is over and so anyone who tries to mess with that peace will be given a week of detention." Mrs. Faragonda said in a strict voice, "Now I don't want to bore you so the rules remain the same and the freshmen are to report to the obstacle course before dinner for the list of rules that will be handed out. Have a magical time at Alfea and I wish the best of luck to this year's seniors." She finished as everyone started to split up and the freshmen started to head to Mrs. Griselda for the tour.

"Well at least we didn't have to listen to Mrs. Griselda drone on and on about school rules." Stella said as she smiled, they were walking towards the school, "But did you guys hear the part about Red Fountain." She rolled her eyes, "They obviously don't want us girls to have any fun with the boys." She grumbled as she glared at the floor.

Musa shrugged, "Look at the bright side, curfew is now at eight and plus classes start later and end later." She said uncaringly, "Which means that blondie can have more of her 'beauty sleep' or more time to get ready."

Tecna laughed, "I don't think if school started at noon Stella would still have enough time to get ready, remember how many times we were late last year." Tecna reminded as she adjusted her lap top in her hand.

Stella gave Tecna a playful death glare, she crossed her arms and pouted, "Bloom woke up later than me." She said with a smirk aimed in Bloom's direction, "She woke up at 10:58 this morning and we fell asleep at the same time."

"Actually, I fell asleep almost four hours after you did Stella and you fell asleep at 2 something." Bloom corrected as they reached the door, Stella raised an eyebrow in disbelief as Bloom just ignored her and sat down on the couch in the common room, "Plus I got ready in less than 20 minutes, you took that much time to finish up your make-up."

Stella opened her mouth to argue but Flora cut her off with a sharp look, "Let's try not to fight, ok. Stella, we were just teasing you so you didn't need to make that comment about Bloom. And Bloom you don't need to be mean to Stella, she didn't know." Flora reprimanded with her hands on her hips, "Now hug it out."

Aisha chuckled slinging an arm around Flora's shoulder, "Who knew you could be so demanding?" She teased as Flora turned bright red. Bloom and Stella giggled and hugged each other to not upset 'Momma Flora.'

Later that night Bloom lay awake in bed, Flora was sound asleep across the room as Bloom stared at the empty ceiling with a blank look, she rolled onto her left so that she was looking out of the window. The dangers she and the girls had fought against may be gone but the memory of them were not. There was always going to be the what if. What if Bloom never beat Icy in freshmen year? What if she never beat the dark curse being held over her? What if she lost Sky to Diaspro? What if she never beat Valtor?

Bloom closed her eyes as a tear leaked out of it, the darkness was gone but the marks and the emotionally horrible past three years had scarred her. In that moment, she decided that she would tell Sky, the next time she saw him. She would tell him about her bothersome thoughts that were making her restless. She closed her eyes, wanting sleep to come and it finally did, she lost herself in darkness.

 _Maybe her eyes had been closed for one second, but the amount of power she unleashed had told her that this wasn't a hallucination. Icy floated across from her smirking, she was stunned. Had she failed? She failed to save them all from the witches and the monsters were turning on her, their red beady eyes filled with no emotion as they jumped at her. Bloom sped up to the air, to fly back to Alfea, maybe there was another way. There had to be, what she saw was horrible._

 _Stella lay covered in blood, her eyes unseeing as she stared in front of her, her chest wasn't rising and she was in that beautiful dress that she always wore, her arm looked twisted painfully. Sky or Brandon was it lay almost reaching her, like he died trying to save her, his leg looked twisted and had a gash on his side, his specialist uniform covered in blood, his brown hair had drying blood in it._

 _Musa and Riven were hugging each other, their eyes unseeing, their faces pale and horrified as a tear had ran down Musa's cheek. Her hair had been tinted red from the blood of being smashed into a wall as she didn't let go of Riven. Riven had tried to hide how terrified he was by protecting Musa causing his back to be ripped and his cape dangling._

 _Next to them lay Tecna, her face was filled with pain as a rock almost crushed her and Timmy was reaching out to her by the stone of the well that his head had smashed against, his stomach had a long cut on it that caused a puddle of blood to surround him._

 _Bloom looked around for Sky, any sign of blonde hair and she found him, his eyes were unseeing and his face a mask of pain as his chest didn't rise. Bloom felt tears run down her cheek as she grabbed his face, "Sky don't leave me, please don't leave me." She pleaded seeing three dark shadows fly above her._

 _Bloom couldn't believe this had happened, she kissed Sky's cheek as one tear landed on his cold face, she turned to the witches her eyes filled with anger, the wonder of where everyone else was had been pushed to the back of her mind as she stared at them, filled with anger that they had dared to lay a hand on her Sky._

 _Icy, Darcy, and Stormy lifted their hands up to fire a spell, Bloom closed her eyes, looking at Sky before the pain filled her entire body and she felt tears run down her face, dripping onto him. With that spell the world went black and all she could hear was the witches cackling sending shivers up and down her spine._

Bloom woke up startled, she shot up in bed, startling Kiko who fell asleep at the foot of her bed and he fell onto the carpet on the floor, she peeked at Flora who was still sound asleep, she sighed with relief that she hadn't hurt Flora or woken Flora up, the clock read 5:38 and she sighed getting out of bed, deciding that sleep was out of the options for her before she slipped out of the room.

Bloom sat on the couch in the common room, flickering on a lamp so she could read, but her thoughts weren't on the book but the dream, had her imagination conjured up that image to remind her of her past or had it been a new evil. Which was out of the option she supposed because all the evils had been hunted down and thrown in jail with no way to escape.

Maybe this was her way to deal with the pain, the pain that had been started by those witches when they attacked her in her first year and tried to take the Dragon Flame. Bloom knew there was no way to change what had happened and no way she would want to forget. Maybe it was time for her to stop worrying about another villain jumping at her from the shadows and to start enjoying her final year at Alfea with her friends.


End file.
